The 802.3-based Ethernet defined by the IEEE has been used as a service interface and applied to various scenarios. At present, the Optical Internetworking Forum (OIF) has been discussing to extend a conventional Ethernet application scenario, so as to support functions such as a subrate, channelization, and inverse multiplexing for an Ethernet service. Such an Ethernet technology is referred to as a Flex Ethernet (flexible Ethernet). For example, in a subrate application scenario for an Ethernet service, a 50G Ethernet service can be transported by using an existing 100GE Physical Medium Dependent (PMD) sublayer. In an inverse multiplexing scenario for an Ethernet service, a 200G Ethernet service can be transported by using two existing 100GE PMDs. In a channelization application scenario for an Ethernet service, the subrate technology and the inverse multiplexing technology are combined, and multiple standard Ethernet PMDs can be bound together by means of inverse multiplexing, to obtain a large-bandwidth Flex Ethernet service layer. The Flex Ethernet service layer bears multiple Flex Ethernet services. For example, one 250G Flex Ethernet service and five 10G Flex Ethernet services are transported at a 300G Flex Ethernet service layer, and the 300G Flex Ethernet service layer is generated by performing inverse multiplexing on three 100GE PMDs.
During conventional OTN network transmission, various Flex Ethernet services borne at a Flex Ethernet service layer have different destinations. Consequently, the Flex Ethernet service layer cannot be used as a whole for transmission. In a conventional technical solution, the Flex Ethernet services are identified, and the Flex Ethernet services are directly mapped into Optical Channel Data Unit-k (ODUk) containers or flexible Optical Channel Data Unit (ODUflex) containers for transmission. One Flex Ethernet service is corresponding to one ODUk/ODUflex container.
In the conventional technical solution, one Flex Ethernet service is mapped as a whole into one ODUk/ODUflex container. When a bandwidth of the Flex Ethernet service exceeds a bandwidth of a single line interface on a conventional OTN network, the bandwidth of the line interface should be upgraded, and end-to-end reconstruction needs to be performed on the conventional OTN network according to a service path. This causes a relatively high network construction cost of the OTN network. In addition, two 400G OTN line interfaces cannot be used to transport two 300G Flex Ethernet services and one 200G Flex Ethernet service. When the two 400G OTN line interfaces are used to transport the two 300G Flex Ethernet services respectively, the 200G Flex Ethernet service cannot be transported by using respective remaining 100G bandwidths of the two 400G OTN lines, and a third 400G OTN line needs to be established. This causes a waste of bandwidth resources.